Sydney
Sydney is the main player character of The Merry Adventures of Momther and Dadther ''and the second most active character of the entire game. Sydney is the first to appear in the game play, beginning as a supposedly teenage girl in a toxic home environment. There's not very much that is known about Sydney's life and what she was like before she begins her session. Dadther is shown to love her unconditionally, and like her instantly upon meeting saying, '"of course youre my daughter, why wouldnt you be? i love you and that's that!" It is currently unknown what Momther's feelings towards Sydney are. They are presumed to be hostile after Sydney spat in the Condesce's face during her imprisonment and questioning on Derse. Appearance Sydney is shown to be slightly shorter than Dadther, with golden brown hair and a 'relatively average' build. She is originally shown wearing a large hoodie with the symbol of a Hero of Light on it and pajamas. It's assumed that she wears this during a large portion of the game, but seeing as she has no confirmed talksprites this is up to debate. Biography Pre-Momther and Dadther At the very beginning of the game Sydney is shown in her room trying not to hear her parents fighting. It's heavily implied that her parents fight often and very intensely as glass is heard shattering and startling Sydney. She wonders silently if this will ever stop and before sleeping mumbles '''"I wish. . . I wish I had better parents. different parents, ones who would love me no matter what and. . . and who wouldnt fight all the time." The next morning, she receives a mysterious email with an offer to be paid to play test a new game that was supposedly coming out soon. After a short debate with herself, she says to 'why not' and accepts. Several hours later an unmarked package addressed to her arrives, containing nothing but a disc reading The Merry Adventures of Momther and Dadther. '' Sydney is last seen inserting the disc into her laptop and pushing "Start New Session" in the menu screen. Beginning of sydney's session The first person Sydney meets after beginning her session is Dadther. She is initially confused, mumbling to herself about having just had been in her room and not '"on some random big ass cliff in the middle of nowhere."' At first, she refuses to believe that Dadther is her new father and she his daughter. Sydney's argument falls after Dadther tells her '"this is what you wished for right? new parents? a new mom and dad?"' After a pause Sydney tells Dadther that she did, and wonders to herself if she should keep going. A moment later Dadther tells her that he has something amazing that he needs to show her, and Sydney follows him to the edge of the cliff side which overlooks the entirety of LOSAM with Sydney's quest bed lurking in the distance. Sydney is stunned by how gorgeous LOSAM is, with its gleaming capital city and castle in the distance.The two begin walking down the cliff side and Dadther chatters absentmindedly at Sydney until the two stumble across Momther. Sydney is frightened by Momther at first, musing to herself that Momther looks cold and calculating and gives her a bad feeling. The three travel down the rest of the cliff side together until they reach a small salamander consort commune that lies several miles beyond the outskirts of the capital city. The Burned Down Village After reaching the end of the cliff side Sydney, Momther and Dadther come across a salamander commune that has been near destroyed. Dadther makes a choked sobbing noise before saying '"how. . . how. . . my friends!"' and bursting into tears. Sydney notes to herself that Momther seems unfeeling and '"it's as though she doesn't even care that they're gone. . ."''' Sometime later, Sydney and Momther are seen digging through the carnage looking for survivors. None are found.